


Anything That Could Be Named

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Poem/Fanfic hybrid #3.I am currently on s14.19, so again any references to future canon are unintentional.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Anything That Could Be Named

I thought you would never look at me the way I look at you. With shining hope and light, like you’re the answer to a wish on a shooting star. 

I thought you would never look at me that way, and it hurt me every second of the day, driving a dagger into my heart and twisting it as tears begged to fall, yet unable too. 

You are an angel, my whole universe in a person, able to mold reality, bringing down stars and moons like waterfalls from the night sky. 

It shocked me so deeply, how stunningly ignorant this human could be. I would know him anywhere, everything that made him  _ him _ seared into my heart like a brand.

There was always someone to fight for, to battle forces seen and unseen for, to cross worlds and dimensions just to see again. 

When he cried, I was there for him, to shield and comfort and take revenge. When I became so unbearably tired, ready to give into emptiness, he was there for me to pull me back from the brink. 

Shouts and echoes and hints of pain laced the night, speaking of things and emotions and sights that weren’t meant for this world or even this universe, but I was there for him to protect him from the tide of writhing evil. 

Both of us, twisted and broken and hurt, found each other. Found each other, became a soft healing glow, breathing life back into him. 

I was an angel, but he was my world, his laughter and his smile and his face family to oxygen, for I needed both to survive. I loved him more than anything to ever exist, any previous feelings mere skeletons of  _ this. _

I was just a human who changed fate, meeting a denizen of heaven, falling for him as meteors fell from the sky. He was everything to me, and I loved him more than life, more than anything else in it, more than anything that could be named. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!!
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
